BROs and TEARDROPS
by SodaPopPowers
Summary: Cry had a small crush on Pewdiepie, and when Pewdie comes to visit him in Florida, will Cry confess his feelings or will Pewds figure out for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a YAOI, don't like don't read! For people who do like yaoi, I hope you enjoy this PewdieCry. I had this story in my head for a long time, so I don't know if anyone else did. Sorry if it seemed like I copied. BROFIST! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except story.**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Pewdiepie exclaimed, "...Staphano? Why?! I could have made it...why?... Well that's all the time I have for today BROs! LIke and favor or subscribe, and I'll see you in whatever video I make. Later BROs! BYEEEE" Pewdiepie finished, BROFISTing the screen.

_Now what? I don't have to edit right away, and i'm to frightened to play any more video games, after that BRO cornered me and Staphano saving my life..._

Pewdie's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden beeping from his computer. It was a Skype call, from Cry. Pewdie answered it quickly.

"Hi, friend," Cry said, in his velvety voice, from the other side of the screen. He was wearing his poker face mask.

"Hey Cry! Whats up?"

"Are you free? I-I was wondering... W-Would you...like to...play some Bloody Trapland with me?"

"I did just finish playing Amnesia..." Pewdie paused, thinking, "But why not, I always have fun playing with you, Cry!"

"O-Okay," Cry stuttered, looking redder than usual.

* * *

"Come on." Pewdiepie said, frustrated after being crushed by the same BROFIST for the twentieth time.

Cry laughed. "You almost had it! Keep trying!"

"I," _SMASH _"AM," _SMASH _"TRYING," _SMASH _" Just finish it, Cry.

"K," With a few jumps and dodges, Cry was able to finish it in ten seconds flat.

"How did you do that Cry?" Pewdie asked astonished.

"I don't know." Cry paused the game. "H-Hey Pewds?"

"Yeah Cry?"

"...W-Would you like to... visit Florida?

(Pewds pov)

"We could play more games... do stuff... I don't know... It's a stupid idea..." Cry trailed off

"YES!" I shouted. I always wanted to meet Cry in person. I always felt a certain... feeling towards him. Maybe its just friendship.

"O-Okay. Bye."

"Bye!" I ended the call and leaned back into my chair with a huge grin on my face. _I'm going to Florida! _

I started packing. My laptop, headphones, clothes, basicly everything I needed. When I was done, I still had a lot of time on my hands, and decided to edit the video I made earlier.

(Crys pov)

Pewds ended the call. I sat there for a few minutes, smiling. Pewdiepie was coming to Florida! He didn't know that I was bi or that I had a small crush on him. I took off my mask.

I went online and bought one ticket to Florida. After that, I looked around at the small apartment. There was dishes piled everywhere, pizza boxes littering the floor, and smelled like something died.

"Better start cleaning" I mumbled.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry its so short, but there will be more! REVEIW! :D luv u guys! **


	2. AN: So Sorry :(

**Hi im so sorry its taking forever just for the second chapter :\ i'll explain and hopefully have it tomarrow! **

**Keep cool and just wait okay bros? :)**

**luv you and hope you enjoy Chap. 2**

**it will be longer **

**XD**


	3. Chapter 2 Florida

Chapter 2: Florida

**HI! So sorry this took a while. I have short-term memory loss XD and so I forgot the second chapter, but I wrote it down in my notebook, but I forgot my notebook at my moms and I was with my dad for the week *gasp gasp*, so I couldn't update, I do apologize. Thank you so much if people are reading this. Sorry for any mistakes! :D**

**P.S. I made it longer than the first chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

[Pewds Pov]

The plane ride was long and boring. I feel asleep 30 minutes into the flight.

XXXXX Pewds Dream XXXXX

I was standing in total darkness. There was nothing around me.

"_I hate you!" _Marzia's voice suddenly shouted in the distance.

"_No... I love you! Your the best thing thats ever happened to me!"_

"_You love your Bros more than you love me. I cant deal with you anymore! WERE THROUGH!"_

"_No! NO PLEASE!" _I started to tear up and fell to my knees.

"_... Pewds... Felix... I-I love you..." _This voice was different than Marzia's. It was more velvety.

"_C-Cry?"_

"_I love you, friend..." _The world became lighter. I could see Cry standing in front of me with his mask on.

"_CRY!_"

XXXXX End of Dream XXXXX

I woke up after the flight attendant shook my shoulder.

"Sorry sir. Are you alright? We will be landing soon."

"Yes, fine, thanks."

[Normal Pov]

Pewdiepie stepped off the plane and walked to the gate entrance. He saw Cry's pokerface mask waiting for him.

"Hey friend"

"Cry!" Pewdie ran to Cry and gave him a bear hug.

"Lets go home."

…

When Cry opened the door, Pewdie looked inside. Cry's apartment was small. There was a small living room, with a large TV and couch, and a small kitchen, with small table and chairs against the wall. There were three doors that lined the wall.

They both stepped inside. Pewdiepie dropped his bags beside him. Cry close the door, and placed his keys on a hook.

"The door on the left is the bathroom, the door in the middle is your room, and the door on the right is mine." Cry explained, "Do you need help with your bags?"

"I'm good, thanks Cry." Pewdie left for his room.

[Pewds Pov] **again :)**

The room was painted light blue and had "Cry Guy" posters lining the walls. I dropped my bags and fell face first on the bed. I fell asleep for the second time in a matter of seconds. I didn't have any dreams luckily.

...**hi**...

I woke up to the smell of garlic bread. I realized I was starving, and followed the delicious smell.

[Cry's Pov]

I gave Pewds a small tour of the apartment and asked if he needed help carring his luggage. He declined.

I left to see what I could make for dinner. I wanted it to be special. All I found was a box of garlic bread in the freezer. It was that or leftover pizza, so why not? I took out the two big ass slices and popped them in the oven I set the timer for about 30 minutes.

"Wheres Pewds?" I thought out loud. I headed into his room, and almost tripped over his luggage. He was asleep on his belly. _Better let him rest he had a long day. _

I left the Bro-master to go check my YouTube comments. I sat down in my chair and opened my account. I saw the same comments I see everyday.

"Ur voice is so sexy! XD"

"Hahaha I loved the video and your voice is adorable :3"

"I luv u and your voice"

_Why do people love my voice so much? _

After reading, the same comments for about 20 minutes, I decided to check on the bread.

It was cooked perfectly and left a delicious smell in the air. I guess the smell woke up Pewds, because he stumbled into the kitchen.

[Normal Pov]

"Did you make garlic bread?" Pewdie asked.

"Yep." Cry answered, setting the two slices on a plate. "And since I made dinner, I get to pick the game were playing tonight."

"Were plating a game?"

"Yep." Cry repeated.

"... Okay" Pewdiepie took a slice of garlic bread and sat down on the couch. "What are we playing?"

"Cry of fear."

...**whats up?**...

[Cry's Pov] **Sorry if the Povs ****swich**** annoy you DEAL WITH IT**

We bee playing for about an hour. I kept fainting and Pewds kept pumping my crouch. _If only he can do that in real life... What? _I looked over at him. He was smiling. His smile was adorable. I felt my face flush behind my mask. Thank God for my mask, or Pewds would have seen my face. My ugly scared face.

[Pewds Pov] **Seriously, though tell me if the Povs are to much****XD**

Playing wit Cry is so much fun! Somehow we are playing side by side. After we finished the map, I noticed I was smiling. I looked over at Cry. Hie pokerface mask was staring in my direction.

"Are you okay Cry?" I asked. He turned his head and avoided my gaze.

"Oh! uh... yes friend, I-I'm fine." Cry stuttered. His ears and sides of his masks were crimson. His hands were shaking against the controller.

"Cry! Say it to my face..." I grabbed his head, forcing him to look at me. I stared at the mask. The side of his cheeks became a darker crimson, and his shaking became worse.

"I-I-I'm F-F-F-F-F-..." Cry shot up and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Cry! Wait!" I tried opening the door but it was locked. I pounded on it and shouted. "Cry OPEN UP!"

[Cry's Pov] **… :3**

I heard the door handle rattle and then pounding and shouting.

"Cry OPEN UP!"

I took off my mask and sat on the bed. I covered my face in my hands. _Would he hate me? Does he know about my feelings towards him? Think I'm ugly once he knows the truth? No! He can never find out! Hes strait. COMPLETELY STRAIT! _I started to cry. _He will never love me like I love him... As my life is bad enough._

The pounding became louder and harder. Suddenly the door broke open. Pewds burst in.

"CRY!...Cry...?"

I didn't want him to see my face, so I kept it covered in my hands. I didn't look at him. I heard slow footsteps and suddenly Pewds was crouching in front of me.

"Cry..."

"Go away." Silence.

"... How do you see in this thing? Theres no eye holes." I looked up to see he was holding my mask up to his face.

"...It's see through..."

"Not really..."

"Can I have it back?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine." Pewds handed the mask back to me, I kept my head down so he wouldn't see my face. I tied it back on my head.

[Normal Pov] **This is the last one :3**

"... Can I sleep here tonight?" Pewdiepie asked, "With you?"

"S-Sure Pewds. If you want to." Pewdie jumped onto the bed. Cry flopped next to him.

"Good night Cry." Pewdie said before instantly falling asleep. Cry stared at Pewdiepie through the mask. He lifted it just enough for his mouth to show, and pecked Pewdie on the forehead, before he fell asleep himself.

"Night Pewds..."


	4. PGMI

**Hi! It's SodaPopPowers! :)**

**One of the reasons is this story is not progressing very much is because i have the very bad case of Writers Block.**

**Like really bad.**

**Like so bad, none of my stories are progressing.**

**(That and I'm lazy writer ;)**

**So in order for this story to continue, I need your help!**

**Please Give Me Ideas, or PGMI, for this story to continue.**

**I have the next chapter, so don't think i do.**

**But, if you want to help write this story and PGMI**

**than write in the Review box on... whatever.**

**OH ****IF YOU WANT A NEW CHARACTER TO BE INVOLVED **

**Ditto with the Review box.**

**Just think of a random character that you think will work in a PewdieCry story, than so be it...**

**Has to Include:**

**Username (You(can be nickname(if you want))):**

**Name of Character: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Look (what he/she looks like):**

**Personalty:**

**Other:**

**At least ages between 5-60 please**

**AND NO COPYING CHARACTERS!**

**But have fun with it!**

**The best character to me will have their makers name mentioned and the character in the story.**

**So please review!**

**PGMI!**

**i NEED YOUR HELP! :'c**

**SO REVIEW!**

**NOW!**


	5. Chapter 3: The Call

**Hi finally have the next chapter. :)**

**For those of you who want the new character results, just wait. Only three people gave me their ideas and thats not enough. :( so ya. Anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**I DON'T HATE MARIZA! LANGUAGE!**

**Disclaimer: SodaPopPowers does not own anything but story.**

**Enjoy ;)**

[Cry Pov] 12:30 AM

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. My mask was slipping off my face. My vision was somewhat blurry, I needed my glasses. I saw them lying on the side table. I picked them up and slid them on my face. I was about to leave the warm bed and do my morning routine, when i saw a big lump in the bed sheets. Pewdiepie was softly snoring next to me. I gave out a small gasp and nearly fell out the bed. I fixed my mask.

"Pewds?" _Oh yeah_. I shook him a little. He murmured and squirmed.

"...C-Cry?... What time is it?" I looked over at the alarm clock.

"12:33"

"Uh... lat mig sova"

"What?"

"Let me sleep. My sleep schedule is all fucked up."

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"Dess inte ditt fel"

"I'm sorry?" Now I'm really confused.

"Its not your fault. Sorry, i can't think."

"It's ok fri-" Just then, Pewds phone rang. When Pewdie saw the caller ID, his face initially dropped.

"Hello?" He paused "Yeah I know" Pause "I can't right now. I'm in Florida." Pause " To see Ryan" I flinched "Cry... Yeah him" Pause "OK... don't say that please" Pause "I'm sorry is there anything I can do to fix this?" Pewds was crying now. "O-Ok... Bye." Pewds pressed the red call end button.

"...P-Pewds Who-"

"It was Mariza" Pewdie pulled up his knees into a ball.

[Pewds Pov]

"It was Mariza" I crouched into a ball. "... She called to remind me about my things..."

"Wait... Are you guys... you know... done?" Cry asked.

"Yeah... we are."

"... How long have you-"

" For about two weeks now"

* * *

XXXXX Flashback XXXXX

"Hows it going Bros? My names-"

"FELIX!" Marzia angrily shouted.

"W-What?" I pulled my earphones off and ran to her.

"Its already evening and you haven't said anything." Marzia shouted "Let me guess, YOU FORGOT?!"

"Oh... shit"

"I can't believe it. Your Bros are more important than me. You forgot my birthday?!"

"It's still early. I'll make it up to you."

"How?... You know what? I'm tired. IM TIRED OF THIS!"

"Marzia please... I love you."

"Felix... I'm sorry... but were through."

"No... wait please... I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Felix"_ ti odio_

XXXXX End of flashback XXXXX

I began to sob more.

[Crys Pov]

I felt happy inside. Relieved. Pewdie was single again. No more annoying girl, taking him all for herself. I tried not showing my joy. Don't smile. Don't bounce up and down on the bed. Don't shout out to the world. Its my secret. I don't want him or anybody to know it.

"Hey, friend? It's okay" He didn't say anything. "... Lets go eat somewhere."

"Inte hungrig"

"... Wh-"

"Not hungry"

"... How about coffee?"

"No... just leave me alone" Ow. That hurt. I just want to help. Show you what I can do. I guess I have to be the man. With one arm I grabbed him by the knees and the other by his waist.

"What are you doing? Cry PUT ME DOWN!"

"No. Were getting coffee and thats final."

"Cry, please put me down." I looked down at him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked like a helpless child.

"... Sorry Pewds, but we need to talk."

"Oh no... you're leaving me too."

"What? No!"

"You hate me too."

"No your wrong! Your the best thing thats ever happened to me."

"... What?"

"H-Huh?! O-Oh. Nevermind... P-Pewds."

"... Ok..."

[Pewds Pov]

"Your the best thing thats ever happened to me." Cry said, out of nowhere.

"...What?" I was really that important to him? I thought we were just friends.

Cry carriend me to his car, and dropped me on the passengers seat. He got in, started the car, and left to Starbucks.

* * *

The coffee shop was quiet, peaceful, and relaxing. There were a few people chattering away with one another, or typing away on their computers. Cry grabbed Pewdie had and led him to the counter.

[Cry Pov]

_Okay_, Cry thought, _I came this far. Let's not screw up and turn into the blushing, stuttering mess that I am_.

"What do you want Pewds?"

"... Nothing" Pewds responded quietly.

""Come on! you need to eat something."

"Inte hungrig"

"... Fine" I walked up to the counter to order.

"Hello" The employ looked at my mask and gave me a questioning look. I frowned, but she could not see it. "... Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. One small chai with foam and one small mocha frappuccino."

"Alrighty"

Pewds and I sat down in a small booth near the front window. I sipped my chai and Pewds stared at his drink. I started to become worried.

"Pewds, get over her. You been separated for two weeks now. Stop thinking about her and live your life."

"Yeah... you're right"

"Yes I am!" I smiled "... I will always be here if you need comfort. Just tell me next time ok?"

Pewds looked up and grinned "Okay"

"Lets get out of here"

[Pewds Pov]

Cry made me feel better. I'm happier now that i know someone out there likes me and cares about my feelings. No haters, not even Marzia, can stop me now.

Before we left, I looked over at the build board that was covered in different, colorful flyers. One caught my attention.

"Hey Cry, come look at this."

"What is it Pewds?"

"There is a flyer here saying "Comedy Show! Anyone who has a special talent or job to make people laugh are welcome.""

"Does video games count?"

"I don't know. It just says "Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday... Ages 16 and up... $5000 grand prize..." blah blah blah nothing specific."

"I know what we're doing saturday."

"I don't know about this"

"... Please... Please Pewds" Cry said in his child voice like the time we argued in Portal 2.

"... Alright"


	6. AN: A Little Annoyed

**Hello to all PewdieCry fans.**

**I just want to say I am writing chapter 4 right now.**

**Literary now, like right now.**

**But i need new characters. there is still some time, but not a lot.**

**For people who are reading this, I DONT CARE.**

**You want a penguin in the story, type shit in that box.**

**Please, i love this story and i want to continue.**

**Just... Go back to the chapter "PGMI".**

**And that too.**

**Cant wait to see you in the next chapter.**

**im sorry this seems like im pissed**

**im not**

**well maybe a little**

**thats probably why im swearing **

**sorry for my language**

**"I have a fever and the only cure is more cowbell"**

**sorry lol :D tell me if you get that quote**

**Love you guys! :) 3**

**Cant wait to see you!**

**Sorry i seemed piss-... mad**

**... Ok BYE :)**

** ~ SodaPopPowers**


	7. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Ok, thank you for voting I will decide who the winner is next chapter.**

**I will be gone for a while, on a "vacation" I guess, but I will still be writing so it will be okay.**

**P.S. I recommend listening to the Pewdiepie song and Chairmode ACTIVATE by DJ Fortify while writing PewdieCry :D**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but story.**

[Pewds Pov]

"Okay! Lets practice our routine."

"We have a routine?"

"Well... not really, but lets set up our equipment, so we know how to on stage."

"Ok... connect that wire into the TV." I did as I was told and connected the long black wire into the mini flat screen TV. "Now... lets see... Its on, right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok this should do it" Cry typed on my laptop and suddenly, a game of chess popped on the TV screen.

"It worked" I shouted excitedly

"Son of a bitch took my bishop."

"Ha Ha! Ok, I think were set." I peeked at my watch, "Wow its midnight. Lets get some sleep."

"Alright, see you in the morning, friend."

"See ya."

...

[Cry Pov]

It was a bright sunny morning. Pewds and I were were working on the equipment. Suddenly, Pewds drops the wires he was trying to untangle, and walked over to me. I kept plugging in all the wires correctly, desperately trying to ignore him.

"How are we going to bring the supplies with us?" he asked.

"Kens car I thought you knew that." ...

"But he wont be here for a while, right?"

"I guess so..."

"Then its probably a good time to _talk_"

"Okay..." I was becoming a little nervous. "What about?"

"... Lets just say... I know your secret"

" W-What?"

Pewds grabbed both my wrists and pushed me into the wall, cluching my wrists beside my head. I was helpless. Confusion and worry took over me. I looked up at Pewdie. His smirking face was centimeters from my terrifyed face.

"What secret?" Technically, I had more than one.

"You're not very good at _hiding_ it are you?..."

He leaned closer and closer till his soft lips were on my own. The kiss was short yet fulfilling. After he released he done a series of passionate kisses on my lips and down my neck. I couldnt do anything but moan.

"Ahhhh... P-Pewds"

I heard him chuckle. He started nibbling down my neck, closer to my sensitive spot. Pewds nipped me right before my collarbone, I gave out a loud and hungry moan.

"AHHHH"

Pewds began to lick and suck on the area, my breaths became heavier and my moans became louder. A big red spot was left. I looked into Pewdies sparkling light blue eyes. They were the color of the sky after a hurricane. Pewds kissed me again passionately, and I returned the kiss, our mouths moving in rhythm. Hey bottom licked my bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. I slightly opened my mouth. I could feel his tougne exploring as if my mouth was an ocean and he was the deep sea diver. As he released , his tougne slid on mine, and I gave out one last moan, before it became pich black around me. I couldnt see anything or feel the warm body near me anymore.

...

I woke up gasping. So it was a dream? So he doesnt know? It wasnt real? I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

**Sorry if you think its short or so many mistakes. I barely have any time lately. (Its already midnight) I wanted action, but I didnt want it to effect the story to much. so ill see you in... a week? I dont know something like that. See you soon. I love you guys! 3 :) **


	8. AN: Characters

**Hi! Because apperently in is my nature to have an authors note every other chapter, I decided to make a few announcements.**

**1) I don't know what day I posted this, so I will probily have the next chap by later today or tomorrow... Idk :P**

**2) I will be gone again in... 3 days so I will write more... And stuff, so sorry I don't post after Wednesday for a while. :P**

**3) lastly, the winners...**

**It was a very hard deciding which characters were best for the story. Eventually I decided to work with, tecnicly 3, but two people's characters, partly because I couldn't decide between them and they both worked with my idea.**

**Thank you all who voted...**

**E' 4**

**Icela**

**Allyson**

**ChibiGekochin**

**Oh and Ally, your character reminded me of my little sister, so I added you in.**

**Thank you all for voting, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**To GrapeVineOfAwesome and pewdiecrygirl, Congrats.**

**It will take some time for all... Three to be released, but I will introduce the characters... Next chapter... Ya**

**So... See you soon.**

**bye c:**

**~ SodaPopPowers**


	9. Chapter 5: Let the Show Begin

**Few! Thats for any support you guys give. I been really melancholy recently because of PewdieCry. I know it isnt real and probably will never happen, but i wish it could for one little minute. Have you guys noticed they havent made any videos recently, except for the "PewdieCry reads a fanfiction" video, but that was months ago. You guys are my favourite couple, and i cant take it anymore. :'(**

**Please enjoy the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ****story**

[Pewds Pov]

Ken parked his white van in front of the house. He helped load all of the equipment into the car. Once done, we thanked Ken and entered the car. Cry was driving, and I was the navigator.

It took an hour and a half to reach town theater. There were several cars parked up front. There was a sign that hung on the side of the building.

"All acts park in the back of the theater"

"I think were suppose to park behind the building." Cry said.

"I think your right" I said sarcastic.

We drove to the small parking lot behind the building, and parked closest to the back door as we could. Two men, dressed in white T-shirts with Comedy Show printed on them, walked up to the side of the van and asked if we need help.

"Yes"

The men carried the supplies onto a cart and into the giant theater. Inside, it was earsplitting and colossal. There were hundreds of red chairs that filled the room, velvet curtains that lined each entrance. On the far north side was a giant beautiful stage with polished wooden floors, bright cheery red curtains with golden ropes were hung from each side, colorful stage lights surrounded the stage, and a banner was pinned to the back that said,

**Comedy Show**

Special Guests Pewdiepie and Cryaotic

"What?!" Cry shouted "Why did they plaster are names like that without telling us? Might as well sell BRO T-shirts and cupcakes with Sup Guy on them." Just then a lady in a fancy outfit walked by with chocolate cupcakes that had a small familiar white character. "Godamnit"

"I'm surprised you didnt think they would do that."

"Shut up, its not fair, man"

"Excuse me? Are you Pewdiepie and Cry?" We turned around a girl in another white Comedy Show shirt and a name tag that said "Ally".

"Yeah"

"Yay! I'm a huge fan! By the way, your on in... ten minutes."

"Wait! Already? We just got here!" Cry exclaimed.

"Dont worry you'll do great! I mean, your Pewdiepie and Cry!"

"Thanks Ally" I said

I pulled Cry to the stage. We tried to help the men set up the equipment like we "practiced", but the shooed us away. Cry was having trouble relaxing and staying calm.

"Shit Shit SHIT. I forgot I have stage fright. What are we going to do? What are we going to DO? Were on in less then five minutes, and we dont have an act-"

"Calm down Cry. It's going to be okay-"

"I cant calm down. Theres so many people out there what if we fuck up?"

"Then we laugh about it. We dont have a act, but we have a plan, and that plan is to have fun."

"... Pewds I scared"

"Cry I right here. If something happens I will be right here with you." I gave him a small kind smile, He lighten up a bit.

"...Okay"

[Cry Pov]

"... Okay" How could I say no to his adorable smile that makes me melt and give in to anything. He could make me jump off a clift if he so much as grins at me.

Just then the speakers made a announcement,

THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR COMING TO THIS YEARS COMEDY SHOW!

TODAY WE HAVE VERY SPECIAL GUESTS ALL THE WAY FROM SWEDEN!

PEWDIEPIE!

AND THE MYSTEROUS MAN HIMSELF,

CRYAOTIC!

Pewdie snaked his fingers into mine and pulled me onto stage. There were roars and cheering our names. I waved my hand that wasnt intertwined with my crush and plastered a smile, even though it was hidden behind my mask. I slowly was pulled to the center of the stage. After the audience settled, Pewds began to speak,

"Thank you all for coming and being here today and supporting us. Well some of you are here for your family or acts... but thank you all for listening... The support you give us means a lot. If it wernt for you guys we wouldnt even be here..." He paused, trying to rope his thoughts together, "I came to the US to visit my best friend Cry-"

"Sup" I interrupted

He chuckled "And... well... we saw the flyer, and here we are, to play Slender live."

He paused again "But enough about me, Cry do you have anything to say? All these people didnt come just for me... ISNT THAT RIGHT?" The audience made a load roar of excitement. I looked over at Pewds, feeling worried. "Dont worry about it, Cry. Just relax"

I took a deep breath and began. "Thanks again for coming. I just want to say please watch our videos, I love you all, and good luck to everyone!" I clicked on the program.

* * *

The show went better then I thought. I was the one who controlled where we walked and Pewds controlled where we looked. We collected six notes out of eight, which is a personal best. There were some high piched screams and gasps, but it was mostly from Pewds. After Slender Man captured us, he whimpered something in Swedish and crouched onto his knees.

"Thanks everyone" I shouted, then pulled Pewds from his knees, picked him up bridal style, and walked off stage. The audience went wild. There were even shouts of "PewdieCry". I fucking wish.

[Pewds Pov]

What the fuck. Cry is carrying me. I peeked under his mask. He was blushing just as much as I was. Whats going on? Wait maybe... No! NO! He cant feel the same way. I cant take it.

"Cry, please put me down. I'm fine now."

"Oh sorry Pewds. I just wanted to make a scene" So he doesnt, thats what I thought.

We didn't want to stay more than we have to, so we decided to leave, before things became... difficult. We walked back to the parking lot behind the theater, but we were a few feet from the car before we heard,

"PEWDIEPIE! CRY!"

There was a mob of fan girls behind us. They were wearing BRO t-shirts and Sup Guy necklaces. Some had PewdieCry shirts. PewdieCry, I fucking wish. There were dozens of them. BROS & TEARDROPS.

"run" Cry mumbled "RUN!" **Attack of the zombie yaoi eating fangirls xD**

We ran to the van, jumped in, and locked the doors behind us. It didnt take long before we heard bumps and girls faces plastered on our windows. They were screaming and holding up photos for us to sign. They pounded on the windows. One tried to break it with a rock.

"Cry go!"

"I cant the car is surrounded"

"Just GO!"

Cry slammed on the gas, reversing out of the parking lot and driving to the highway, luckily not hitting any girls.

"Safe at last" Cry said, before a girl with a sloppy ponytail and a with sup guy t-shirt slammed on the windshield holding a photo of me. We both screamed. Cry made a sharp right and she flew off. "...I think I found something scarier than Slender Man"

"Whats that?"

"Fan girls"

"Yep" We kept driving.

* * *

"Do you think anyone followed us?" Cry asked, once we were safely home.

"No, I dont think so" We exited the car and walked to the back to unload it. When we opened the doors, someone was waiting for us.

"Hi!"

**To be continued... love you guys :')**


	10. Chapter 6: Unwanted visitor

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. To be honest I forgot I already wrote the next chapter, so I rewrote the next chapter, and when I looked back at my "notes" I realized I already wrote the chapter. -_- Sorry xD**

**I have a question for you guys...**

**Were you originally a Pewdiepie fan or a Cry fan?**

**You know, before PewdieCry...**

**I was Pewds, but im curious about what other people were.**

**Thanks again Willicun your your character!**

**Sorry im babbling, ill shut up now.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Language **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Chapter 6: Mel

[Cry Pov]

"Hi"

A women with the same sandy hair as Pewds that went down to her knees was sitting in our van. She had red convers, baggy jeans, and a hoody that said "Keep calm and throw a blanket over it." Pewds and I gasped in shock. How did this girl get in the van?

"My names Mel. Mel Chain. Nice to meet you!" She hopped out and look over the apartments. "So this is where the mysterious Cry lives huh?"

"What are you doing here?!" My teeth were clenched and I balled up my fists. I already hated the girl.

She pouted "I just wanted to see you guys face to face. You left before I get your autograph. Besides, I love you guys!"

"So you just sneak in our van?! Invade our private life? Just for what?! Our auto-"

"Are you... Italian?" Pewdie asked, cutting me off.

"Actually, yeah"

"Thats what I thought. You sound like it. How old are you?"

"21"

"Arnt you a little too old to be a fangirl?"

"NO! Arnt you a little too old to play video games?"

"Touche" Pewds chuckled.

"... Anyways, I always loved your videos. You always made me happy" She blushed. "... And that adorable smile you have..." ADROABLE SMILE?! No. No! NO! This needs to stop.

Pewdie blushed back "Thank you"

"**Get... The Hell... OUT!**"

"What? Why?"

"I said... GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. I wanted to bitch slap the shit out of this women. She stepped back a little frighted. Pewdie grabbed her sholders and shouted back at me.

"Whats the deal, man? Whats your problem?"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM IS HER!" I pointed my finger at her "HOW DARE SHE SNEAK INTO KENS VAN, COME HERE UNINVITED, AND...AND-" STEAL YOU FROM ME! Not yet. He shouldnt know yet. Not in front of this bitch.

"And What?!" Pewds screamed back. My anger rose to where I couldnt control it anymore.

"FUCK YOU FELIX! YOU JUST MET THE BITCH!" I ran up to my door while Pewdiepie shouted my name. No wait, my user name.

"Cry? Cry! Get back-" I slammed the door, blocking all noises. I burst into tears, and ran into my bedroom. Locking the door behind me, I threw my mask on the floor, climbed under the covers, and cried my heart out.

[Felix Pov]

"Cry? Cry! Get back-" He slammed the door. I sighed and looked over at Mel. Her eyes were wide, as she silently stared at the direction of Cry's door.

"Your not a bitch."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I better go. See you tomorrow."

"Wait. Maybe thats..." She left without another word.

After I found out Ryan did not lock the front door, I entered the apartment. I heard muffles from Cry's room, was he crying? I did the stupid thing and instead of helping my friend, I grabbed the box of Cheerios from the counter and walked to my room. His whines were even louder than before. I decided to ignore them and check my YouTube comments. It was a swarm.

Pewdiepie where did you go?

Y didnt u sign my tshirt at the Comedy Show? :'(

Mariza said you guys broke up is that true? :(

Ill make a video tomorrow and explain everything, once theres less background noise. Once done, I sat my computer aside, and fell asleep.

XXXXX Pewds Weird Dream XXXXX

My new dream was stranger then before.

I was Ib from the game... Ib.

I looked over to see Mel walking next to me. She had the same green dress that Mary wore.

"Hurry up, Ib. Were almost there!"

"Wheres Garry?" I automatically said out loud.

"Hes meeting you up there, See?"

I looked up to see a purple trench coat and a white mask. Cry?

I looked over at Mel, but there was a fake yellow flower resting on the ground where she stood.

"Come on, Ib. Lets leave."

He took my hand and pulled me into the enormous painting with him.

"What the fuck was that?" I gasped. It was silent, I guess Cry fell asleep too. I had no choice but to go back to sleep.

[Cry Pov]

I couldnt help it. I watched a few of Pewdiepies videos, after I was done crying. His smile and laughter only made me feel worse. I was in the middle of his Ib series, when I heard a loud shout. From his room. "What the fuck was that?" I sat still for a while, listening to any movement, but it was quiet. I paused the video, scurried out of bed, unlocked the door, and sneaked over to Pewds room. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed. Does he talk in his sleep? I walked over to the bed, looking closely at the sleeping YouTuber. I watched his chest bounce up and down. His perfect pink lips were slightly parted, begging me to kiss them. I leaned closer and closer to his face, centimeters from his mouth when I heard scuffles and moans. His eyes fluttered open. He stared at me for a minute or two before saying...

"...Cry?"

I jumped back. "S-Sup Pewds?"

"... Cry?" he repeated.

"Yes?" fuck.

"... You do know you dont have your mask on, right?"

My eyes widened. My mask! Its on the floor. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I ran back to my bedroom and shut the door. Im such an idiot.


	11. AN: OMFG IM SO SORRY :(

**Name: SodaPopPowers**

**Age: 1400**

**Occupation: Procrastinator**

**_Due to the inconvenience of have the common diseases know as Writers Block and procrastination, SodaPopPowers has not been updating and chapters and does apologize._**

**Because shes a twit****_. _**

**_BROS and TEARDROPS will be continued tomorrow... or the next day... or the day after that..._**

**SOON! I will continue it very soon. **

**Im sorry for all the AN. I thought i was done.**

**Oh well!**


End file.
